


Winter Months

by FallenAJ_2475



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAJ_2475/pseuds/FallenAJ_2475
Summary: Shadow has never bothered to keep his apartment warm. Why would he when the god of the sun adores him so?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 7





	Winter Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvet_Cosplays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/gifts).



> This is a gift for Velvet_Cosplays because they said that they wanted this to exist, and since I am no coward, I made it.

Shadow stood in the kitchen of his industrialist apartment, pouring himself some coffee beans into his gloveless hand. He had awoken only a few minutes ago, and yet he looked well-groomed and cognizant. His ruby eyes showed his clear mind. A self-assured man, free of the burden of his past and free of the chains of amnesia. He glanced at the calendar that had been a housewarming gift from Rouge. January 3rd. The sun was still hidden away by clouds, far from the planet he lived on. What a shame.

He loved the sun. Enjoyed basking in its warmth. It was one of the prized creations of his partner after all. He hummed contentedly at the thought, going to the window to look out and see the cityscape covered in falling snow. 

He placed a couple of coffee beans in his mouth and bit down, relishing in the bitterness and the quality of the roast. He simply watched the white flakes descend outside, his breath fogging up the window slightly. He did have the heat on very high. Why would he, when the deity of the sun adored him so and ensured he was always warm?

He put the last of the coffee beans in his mouth as a gentle soothing heat pressed against his shoulder, causing the ultimate life form to pause his chewing, and glance to his right, and a soft smile on his tanned muzzle. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning.” The flame greeted back an invisible smile in the deep tones of the god’s voice. “Did you rest well?”

“I did. It was perhaps one of the better nights I’ve had in a while.” The hedgehog admitted. “You don’t usually visit in the morning.”

“The Queen of Soleanna has no need of me as of now. I thought I would visit you.” The deity whispered, nuzzling into the G.U.N. agent’s cheek.

Shadow leaned into the lovely touch. “I am pleased to have you here.” He whispered back. “I do not work today, so we have the day to waste away, should you want to.” 

The sun god made a noise of assent, before flying off his shoulder and into the unlit fireplace. Shadow turned just in time to see what was left of the embers burst to life and more. A small controlled inferno resting in his home, and a figure emerging from it. It looked as though it were a reflection of Shadow, a form that half of his lover had taken in a world that no longer existed. However, instead of looking like a moving marble statue, Solaris looked more like when Shadow was in his super form. Golden, bright, and radiating power.

Shadow couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat. “You flatter me.” He smiled, walking to this reshaped partner, offering his hand to the other.

“It is my favorite form, can you fault me?” The deity teased, taking the other’s hand, a fanged smile on his fiery muzzle.

“I would if not for the fact I know how much you love me.” Shadow laughed, pulling the other towards his couch.

“My love is infinite and immeasurable, you cannot comprehend it.” Solaris huffed, but followed the other’s pull regardless.

“I said I know, not that I comprehend, my sun,” Shadow whispered with a cheeky grin, sitting on his couch, pulling the other to sit next to him.

“You love to mock me,” Solaris whispered, only affection in his tone as he encircled an arm around the ebony hedgehog.

Both sat there, starring into the fire of Solaris’ creation, snow continuing to fall heavy and thick outside as the two enjoyed each other’s company as they would for many more years to come.


End file.
